and in the beginning: book one
by melanija
Summary: The Marauders and Lily Evans begin their schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along the way, friendships are formed and rivalries take root. But there is something amiss in the world, and in Hogwarts itself...
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rwoling. Evrything else is mine.   
  
Autor's Note: This is the beginning of a seven story series that follows James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans through their years at Hogwarts. Reviews would be much appreciated. ::makes sad face:: Please?  
  
*****_  
  
It had been sunny that morning, that morning when she received the letter. But when she finished reading the emerald script, when she looked up from the yellowed parchment, a single cloud had blocked out the sun... _  
  
That day, the sky was cloudy and the world was gray. It was one of those days where you thought it might rain, but it never did. That was the day the letter came.   
  
He had been sort of expecting it; Mippy had told him that he would probably start next term. He had been mildly doubtful that they would want him, but the letter he now held in his hands proved that they did.   
  
"Jamesy dear, where is the mail?" a shrill voice called from the kitchen. Mippy.   
  
James had been in a trance, staring at the letter made of yellowed parchment bearing a return address of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter addressed to Mr. J. Potter, 7 Cotton Road, Streets-of-Seven, Britain. His guardian's call snapped him out of it. He turned and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.   
  
Mippy was sitting at the small table reading The Daily Prophet. James threw the mail down onto the table, keeping his Hogwarts letter. He picked a plate of bacon off the counter before sitting down across from Mippy.   
  
"What is that you've got there, dear?" she asked.   
  
"It's from Hogwarts," James replied, his eyes still on the insignia borne by the letter.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Hogwarts."   
  
"Come again?"   
  
"HOGWARTS!" Mippy was not usually hard of hearing, but had a spell now and again of partial deafness.   
  
"Oh, how grand Jamesy!" she cooed. "Of course, you were expecting it."   
  
"No, I wasn't."   
  
"Oh, of course you were, Jamesy. You're of age now. You knew that you would be going of to school soon."   
  
"I didn't know if they would want me," said James.   
  
"Oh, hush," scoffed Mippy. "Your a Pureblood, and you've a got that spark in you. I knew from the moment I saw you that you'd grow to be a grand wizard." James decided it wise to drop the subject and opened his letter.   
  
"Dear Mr. Potter..." - No one had ever referred to James as 'Mister'; it took him a moment to remember that this was his letter - "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed..."   
  
James beamed. He had always been assured that one day Hogwarts would take him as a student, but had never really believed it. But now he had proof. He would be going to the finest school in the world. He had grown up listening to Mippy and her friends talk about Hogwarts. He had been told that both his parents had gone there. And now, so would he.   
  
Eleven-year-old James could not remember his parents well. He had a few fleeting memories of his mother, who had died when he was three, but his father was a mystery to him. Mippy refused to tell him anything about his past. James didn't even know the man's name; he had been given his unmarried mother's surname.   
  
James had come to live with Mippy shortly after his mother's death. She had been an old friend of his mother's, a quirky woman, even by wizard standards. Her colorful clothes rarely matched (Today she was wearing a pastel sundress, brown work boots and a brown man's cardigan). Her blond hair had gone almost white in her old age and her gray eyes were surrounded by wrinkles.   
  
James could not understand how his mother, who wouldn't even have been thirty were she still alive, could come to be friends with such an odd older woman. Mippy said they just came together. She couldn't even remember how they met.   
  
"We'll have to go off to Diagon Alley soon," she said, turning the page in her paper. "Be needing to get your school things before the term starts. Suppose we should go next week. Get it over with." James looked down at the other pieces of paper in his hands. Three sets of work robes...wand...cauldron... And he also had a long list of books to purchase.   
  
"They still using that Goshawk spell book?" Mippy asked.   
  
James looked down at his list. "Yes, they are."   
  
Mippy grunted. "Used that when I was there. You'd think they'd find something else te use."   
  
James pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was practically blind without his glasses. Mippy said his poor eyesight was a blessing- his glasses were very flattering.   
  
James could not think of many things about himself that were flattering. He was a lanky boy, always too thin and too tall. His dark hair had a tendency to do whatever it pleased and, for the most part, pleased to stick up in all directions. He found his brown eyes to be boring, Mippy said they were charming.   
  
"I'll send an owl off to the school today. Tell them you're coming," Mippy said, rising from the table. "Right now, I've got to work in the garden. Probably go up to the town later."   
  
Mippy and James lived a town know as Streets-of-Seven, named so because, well, it had seven streets. For the most part it was a Muggle, or non-magical, town. However, for such a small town, it had a large wizarding community.   
  
If you were looking, you could tell the houses of witches and wizards from those of Muggles. Although almost all the small houses in the village had the same floor plan, but the magical families had filled in most of their windows, or had them covered with thick draperies. This was to keep Muggles from seeing them from seeing them perform magic.   
  
Of course, most of the witches and wizards who lived here were older and had no children James' age. There was a young couple who lived down the lane with their son, but he was a toddler and did not interest James much. So he had grown up with Mippy as his only friend. Old Mrs. Pettigrew had a grandson who came to stay with her for a week every summer who was Harry's age, but for the most part, James only played with him out of boredom and pity. Peter Pettigrew was a weasely, whiny little boy. But he and James got along, and James wasn't in any position to be picky about his friends.   
  
He gave a final look to the letter, and ran upstairs to pack a bag for London.  
  
* * *   
  
"Well, I suppose we should be gettin' te Gringotts first," Mippy said, leading James through the throngs off people. "Can't do anything without your money."   
  
Two weeks had passed, and Mippy had finally brought James too Diagon Alley to buy his school things. He had been nagging her incessantly about it, and every time he had asked, she had made him wait another day.  
  
Gringotts Bank was a large marble building that was the centerpiece of the main stretch of Diagon Alley. Reputed as the safest bank it the world, it was where all witches and wizards did their banking. James and Mippy entered through the large front door and walked up to one of the goblins sitting at a long counter that ran the length of the marble hallway.   
  
"Withdrawl," Mippy said, handing the goblin behind the table a key. "Vault number two-hundred thirty-one."   
  
The tiny goblin examined the key under his large magnifying glass and ruffled through some papers. "This seems to be in order," he said, handing back the key. "Go down the hall. Someone will take you down to the vaults."   
  
The underground vaults of Gringotts were connected by an intricate series of carts. Only the goblins knew how to control them and avoid the traps set up to catch anyone stupid enough to try and rob the bank. As their cart picked up speed, James decided that anyone who actually tried their luck with the carts were the stupid ones.   
  
"Vault number two-hundred and thirty-one," the goblin announced as the cart came to a halt.   
  
Mippy and James climbed out of the cart. James had never actually seen the inside of a Gringotts vault; he decided it would be a learning experience.   
  
But when Mippy unlocked the vault and swung open the heavy door, he went into shock. He hadn't anticipated this much money being stored here. Piles of gold, silver, and bronze shined back at him in the dim light.   
  
"Mippy," he whispered as his guardian shoved a few handfulls of coins into a small moneybag, "is this your vault?"   
  
"No," she replied walking back to the cart, "it's yours. My money's all over in vault one hundred twelve."   
  
"But how in heaven's name did I get all that money?" James asked, staring down at her.   
  
"Some of it your mum left to ya. Most of it came from your dad; he's sent me money ever since I got ya. Now get in the cart, we've places to go."   
  
"My dad? Wait-"   
  
Mippy didn't seem interested in what he had to say; she pulled James into the cart and ordered the goblin to go.   
  
Slightly dazed from the cart, James continued to pester her about the vault as they walked out into the bustle of the street. "So my father is alive? And he knows about me? Why hasn't he come to se me-"   
  
Mippy stopped walking, right in the middle of the sidewalk. She turned him towards her and gave him a very stern look.   
  
"Now you listen to me, James," she said sternly. "Your mum didn't want him to mess with ye, so neither do I. It'll save you a lot of trouble, trust me on that. Now we are dropping this topic and you will not bring up again. You hear?"   
  
A shocked James gave a slow nod. Mippy was not prone to outburst like that. He couldn't understand why his father would upset her so much...   
  
James and Mippy spent the next few hours walking around the Alley, buying books and a cauldron, hats and gloves. They had just come from the apothecary, and before that, they had purchased a collapsible telescope and set of scales.   
  
Then they reached Ollivander's, the world-famous wand shop. It was a small, dark building, with chipping red paint and windows that needed a good washing. James suddenly felt himself grow nervous.   
  
"This is the most important thing, James," Mippy said, becoming serious again. "Yer wand. You should do this alone. I shouldn't be interfearin'. I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron." She handed him his money bag and walked off, becoming lost in the crowd.   
  
James entered the shop, slowly and with apprehension. There appeared to be no one in the small, dusty shop. The walls were lined with small boxes, put in stacks that reached the ceiling. Two more rows ran the back half of the shop, and a small desk made of cherry wood stood in front of them.   
  
An old man emerged from somewhere in back of the shop. He was small and pale, with wide, pale eyes. "How may I be of service, young man?" he asked in a soft voice.   
  
"I...um...My name is James Potter...I...I...I'm looking for a wand." Why was he so nervous?   
  
The man chuckled. "You don't look for the wand, my boy. It finds you."   
  
He went down one of the rows and pulled out one of the boxes. He walked back to James and lifted a wand out of the box. "Mahogany. Eleven inches. Pliable. I'd say it's good for transfiguration."   
  
James took the wand from him. Almost instantly, he felt something run through him. He couldn't tell where his hand ended and where the wand began. Red and gold sparks flew from the end as he raised it above his head. The man smiled. "I think we have a match," he said. "We got lucky on the first try. We usually have to try a couple wands before we find the right one."   
  
James discovered that wands did not come cheap. After giving the man a substantial amount of money, he left the shop. He began to make his way to the Leaky Cauldron, weaving through the mass of people. He came to the tavern from the small alley behind it, so as to avoid the throngs of people who usually gathered at the Leaky Cauldron's entrance. But as he glanced into the back window, he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
Mippy was standing up, one hand on her hip and the other pointing a finger at someone sitting in front of her, a man with dark hair. James could only assume it was a man, for his back was to James. Mippy looked infuriated. She was talking quickly, but James could not read her lips from so far away.   
  
Suddenly, the man stood up. He was tall; James could no longer see Mippy. Then she emerged from behind him and stormed out of the tavern. James ran to the front of the tavern, fighting through the crowd. He had almost reached the front of the building when an arm reached out and grabbed him.   
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mippy asked him.   
  
"To find you!" James exclaimed. "Who was that man? Are you alright?"   
  
"What man?"   
  
"The man in the Leaky Cauldron! I saw you arguing with him."   
  
"Don't you worry about that." Mippy began to lead him down the street. "Come along now, we still have te get yer robes fitted."   
  
"But Mippy-"   
  
For the second time that day, Mippy took him by both arms and turned him to her. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "James Matthew Potter, you'd best drop something when I tell you to drop it. What happened back there is nothing you need to concern yourself with. Do you understand me?"   
  
James nodded.   
  
They walked to the robe shop in silence. Poor Mippy looked utterly frazzled. But she became her normal, outgoing self as soon as the entered the store.   
  
"'Ello, Mirtha!" she called to the clerk behind the counter. "It's time for my Jamesey to get his robes for Hogwarts."   
  
"He go on into the back. We've another boy back there for Hogwarts. Why don't you stay up her with me? Would you like some tea?" responded the stout, middle-aged woman behind the counter.   
  
"Oh, that would be lovely! You heard her, go on back Jamesey."   
  
James walked through the velvet curtains that hung in the corner of the room. He entered a small room with a few stools and mirrors. A boy James' age was standing on one of the stools, and a woman was kneeling on the ground, examining the hem of the robe he was wearing. She looked up and saw James. "Wait here a moment dear, I'll go get you something to try on."   
  
The other boy looked down at him and gave a weak smile. He looked sick: his eyelids were drooping and his skin was washed out. James estimated him to be a few inches shorter than himself, which wasn't unusual, since James was always tall for his age. The boy had sand-colored hair kept in a neat style and brown eyes that reminded James of chocolate.   
  
"Hullo," James said. "I'm James Potter."   
  
"Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you," replied the boy, who then coughed. He continued to do so for a moment, before gasping for breath.   
  
"Are you alright?" James asked, stepping forward.   
  
"Fine," Remus replied, holding out his hand. "Really."   
  
"Your parents shouldn't have made you come now if you're sick!"   
  
"Um...We're going out of town in a few days. This was our last chance."   
  
The seamstress returned and handed James a robe. "Put that on over your clothes," she instructed. She turned to Remus. "As for you, I think that size will work. You don't need any alterations. Go on, take it off and I'll go wrap it up. I imagine you'll be needin' three sets?"   
  
Remus nodded, as he pulled the robes over his head.   
  
"Well, then, go on out to the front with your mum. I'll send them out."   
  
"Good-bye, James. I'll see you next month," Remus said, steeping down from stool.   
  
"Bye, Remus," James said, as the other boy walked out the door.   
  
"I'll be back with you in a minute," said the seamstress.  
  
  



	2. The Apple Scented Fairy

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR, the rest belongs to me.  
  
AN: Thanks to my reviewer!   
  
*****  
  
Mippy was uncharacteristically quiet on the day of James' departure for Hogwarts. She served him breakfast without so much as a good morning, only letting out a wail when James mentioned his leaving. James spent most of the morning in his room, trying to avoid upsetting her more.   
  
But now, here they stood, at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. All around him, James could see other wizarding children of all ages and their parents. He was ecstatic. Of course, he felt some guilt, for Mippy was so upset. But how could he be unhappy at a time like this?   
  
"Well," Mippy finally said, trying to hold back tears, "I guess this is it. My little Jamesy is goin' off to school. I can remember when you were just a little baby..."   
  
The tears finally came. Plenty of them. Mippy scooped James into a bear hug and started bawling. James tried to comfort her by patting her on the back, but was rather unsuccessful. A few people turned to stare at her and James became a little embarrassed.   
  
She finally let him go, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Well, you should get on the train now, I suppose." She said. "Don't want to miss it."   
  
"No."   
  
Pause.  
  
"I'll write, Mippy. I promise."   
  
"Of course you will. Alright then. Go on, get on your train before I start up again."   
  
"Goodbye, Mippy," said James, turning to the train. He turned to wave to her before he climbed the stairs to the train.   
  
"She your mom?" A voice behind him asked. James turned to see a dark-haired boy around his age and height standing behind him. The train started moving with a jerk. The two boys put their arms out and pressed their palms against the walls to balance themselves.   
  
"Oh, um, no, that's Mippy. She's my guardian."   
  
"No parents?"   
  
"Um, no. My mum's dead and I don't know my dad," James replied, slightly shocked that the boy was asking such personal questions.   
  
"Ah. Too bad. My mum's dead too. It's just me and my dad," the boy said. He held out his hand. "Sirius Black. First year."   
  
"James Potter. I'm a first year too."   
  
"James!"   
  
The two boys turned to look down the corridor, where the voice was coming from. James recognized the boy coming towards them as Remus Lupin. James noticed that he looked substantially healthier.  
  
"All the compartments back there are full," he said. "No use in going you going back." Noticing the boy standing with James, he added, extending his hand, "Remus Lupin. Pleased to meet you."   
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius replied, shaking his hand. "You a first year too?"   
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's try to find a compartment."   
  
Sirius stuck his head into the compartment behind them. "You mind if the three of us sit in here?" he called into it.   
  
"Not at all," a small voice replied. Remus and James looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
The three boys entered the compartment, which was empty, except for one girl. She was the tiniest thing James had ever seen. She reminded him of a fairy. Her feet didn't quite reach the floor, and she was rail-thin. Red hair spilled down her back. When she turned to look at them, James saw that she had pale, milky skin and large, beautiful green eyes.   
  
"Hello, there," Sirius said. "Who might you be?"   
  
"Lily Evans," the girl responded.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Sirius-"   
  
"Black. I know. I could hear you talking in the hall."   
  
"Ah, eavesdropping, huh?"   
  
"Well, you weren't exactly whispering."   
  
"You have a point."   
  
Remus and Sirius took the two seats facing Lily, and James sat down next to her. Lily was looking out the window, fascinated.   
  
"First year?" James asked.   
  
"Yes," she replied, looking at him with those eyes. She really did have nice eyes...   
  
"Same for all of us," said Remus.   
  
"I'm starved," Sirius said.   
  
"They should send a cart around soon," James told him.   
  
"Aw, why wait?" He pulled his small schoolbag out from under his seat. After undoing the clasp, he turned it upside down, and out rained a flood of candy.   
  
"Where did you _get _all that?"   
  
"Dad'd _kill _me if he knew I had all this."   
  
"How did you afford it?"   
  
"Didn't you bring _any _books?"   
  
The last speaker, Lily earned herself blank stares from her three male companions.   
  
"We're just going to pretend that you didn't say that, alright?" said Sirius. "We'll get along better. Here, have a chocolate frog."   
  
He tossed her a red package. She looked at it curiously for a moment before opening the triangular lid. A small brown blob hopped out. Lily screamed.   
  
James threw his hand down over the frog before it could get very far. "Relax, it's not a real frog," he said, trying to comfort Lily, who was at the opposite end of the small compartment, trying to get away from the frog. She was practically in Remus' lap.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said. "Dad was showing me how to charm them. Guess I forgot to take that one out of my supply. Here, you can have the card."   
  
Lily looked down at the trading card. "Why is he moving?"  
  
"I take it you didn't grow up in the wizarding word, eh?" Remus asked.   
  
Lily blushed. "No. This all new for me."   
  
"Well, well well. A Muggle on her way to Hogwarts," said an alien voice.   
  
All four of them turned to see who had entered the compartment. A boy who appeared to be a few years older than the rest of them was standing there, arms crossed. He looked almost transparent; his hair was so blond it was almost white, his irises were almost colorless, and his skin so pale it almost glowed. He had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," Sirius said.   
  
"Why, how very nice to see you again, as well, Mr. Black," they boy replied sarcastically.   
  
"Just leave."   
  
"Ah, don't want me around her? Afraid the filth will like me better? Don't worry, I'm sure she can't have good enough taste. Of course maybe you'll do us all a favor and scare her off. You do have that way with people."   
  
Lily began to fume. She crossed her arms and walked over to him, looking him straight in the eye. "I deserve to be here just as much as you do."   
  
He laughed. "You can't even begin to compare you and your kind to me. You don't belong. Do you know why? Blood. That's all that matters. I have it and you don't."   
  
Lily, tiny little Lily, looked as if she were about to attack him. James stood up and pulled her back. At the same time, Sirius stood up, pushed the boy out of the compartment, closed the door, and locked it.   
  
"Who was that?" asked Remus.   
  
"Lucius Malfoy," replied Sirius, who was staring at the door as if Malfoy were still standing there. "I've met him before. His dad's deep in with the dark arts. Have to keep your eye on that one."   
  
James realized that he was still holding Lily against him. Her head barely scraped the bottom of his chin. She smelled clean and of apples. At some point, he had laced his arm around her tiny waist. She was still breathing hard. He was thankful her back was to him and she couldn't see his face, as he was beginning to blush.  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, he unwound his arm from her waist. She walked back to her seat and re-crossed her arms, obviously still angry at Lucius. She looked at him, and for a moment, her face softened and she smiled at him.   
  
They were quiet for a moment. Lily took out a brown paper bag and removed a plastic spoon and a container of strawberry yogurt. The three boys started in on the candy again.   
  
"Do any of you plan on eating anything wholesome today?" asked Lily.   
  
"What's wrong with candy?" asked Sirius defensively.   
  
"Nothing. But you have to eat _something _else today. You'll get a stomach ache from all that."   
  
"You sound like somebody's mother."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry for showing concern. It'll never happen again."   
  
"Will the two of you be quiet?" Remus interjected.   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Fine."   
  
James could tell that Lily was still upset about what Lucius had said. She spent more time stirring her yogurt than eating it.   
  
Someone tried to open the door. Finding it locked, they began to pound on it.   
  
"Open up in there!" a voice called.   
  
Remus stood up and unlocked the door. The second he did, a tall boy with glasses and brown hair stormed in. On his robes, he wore a gold badge with the word 'Prefect' engraved upon it.   
  
"Why was this door locked?" the older boy demanded.   
  
"Lucius Malfoy." Sirius replied.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."   
  
The boy seemed to loose all interest. He continued on. "Well. The train will reach Hogwarts within the hour. I suggest that you all change into your robes." He looked at Lily. "You need to leave. You can't possibly change in front of young men."   
  
"I wasn't planning on it," she replied, obviously mildly annoyed.   
  
"All the other compartments are full. You won't have a seat. But you can change in compartment five; there are only girls in there."   
  
He turned and left.   
  
"Well, I should be off then," said Lily. She removed her schoolbag and a small stack of books from under her seat. "I suppose I'll see you when we arrive."   
  
"Grand meeting you, Lils," Sirius said with a wide single wave.  
  
James watched her as she left. He found himself staring at the door after she closed it. He shook his head and snapped out of it. What was wrong with him?   
  
Sirius was grinning. "You have a thing for her, don't you?"   
  
James' jaw dropped. "Of course not! I just met her!"   
  
"All right, you thought she was attractive."   
  
"No! You're imagining things."   
  
"No, he isn't, James," Remus said. He was grinning also, but his grin was more sympathetic and less obnoxious. "I could see it too. The look on your face..."   
  
"Just stop it!"   
  
"Fine," Sirius said. "I liked her though. Not a bad tongue, for a girl. We could get along."   
  
"You sure didn't act like it," James said.  
  
"Aw, I was just testing her. Seeing if she could take it."  
  
James and Remus rolled their eyes.  
  
The three of them changed into their robes and started eating candy again. The prefect's announcement of their imminent arrival appeared to be a little premature...  
  
The train stopped.   
  
***  
  
It was almost dark when James, Remus, and Sirius stepped off the train. It had cooled considerably in the last few hours. A mass of people were moving to their left; they were about to follow the crowd when they heard a booming voice...  
  
"FIRS' YEARS!" it called. "FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!"   
  
Looking to their right, they saw a huge man standing amongst a small crowd of children, who must have been the first off the train. A thick, bushy beard covered most of the man's face. His hair was long and thick.   
  
Fighting against the crowd, the three boys made it to him and joined the small crowd of students. James saw Lily standing with three other girls not too far off, talking to the gigantic man. One of the girls, who had glasses and mousy hair, looked as though she were about to cry.   
  
"Suppose that's all a ya," the huge man said. "'IS WAY, EVREYBODY! FOLLOW ME!"  
  
He led them down a dark, narrow path. It so was so steep that walking was incredibly difficult. Huge trees on either side blocked out all the light, making it difficult to see.  
  
Suddenly, after a bend, the path opened up onto a large black lake. They all gasped. Across the lake, upon a mountain, sat Hogwarts. The lighted windows stuck out against the night sky. The castle itself was huge, with multiple towers and turrets.   
  
"No more than four to a boat, now," their leader instructed, motioning to the small fleet of boast at the water's edge.   
  
James, Sirius, and Remus climbed into a boat. All of a sudden, they heard something moving in the woods behind them. They froze.  
  
But it turned out to be another student, trying to run down the path. "Wait!" he called out. "Wait for me!"  
  
James suddenly recognized him. "Peter!" he called. "Over here! Hurry!"  
  
Peter Pettigrew looked relieved. He jogged over to the boat and tried to get in. He ended up falling into it instead.   
  
"Oh, I was so worried!" Peter exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath. "I got seperated - couldn't find- you all - thought I would be left - left behind-"  
  
"Well, you didn't, so everything's OK," James assured him, before hastily introducing him to Remus and Sirius.   
  
"FORWARD!" they heard the large man call, and all the tiny boats began to move across the lake.   
  
The water was incredibly smooth. All the first-years remained silent, except for Peter, who was still panting, and stared in awe of the castle in front of them. As they approached the cliff which it sat, they noticed an ivy curtain that hid an opening in the cliff face.  
  
"Heads down!"  
  
After the boats came to a stop, they all clamored out of the boats and followed the man up a flight of stairs to the castle entrance. Three huge knocks echoed through the passageway.   
  
The door opened at once, revealing a stern-looking witch dressed in green robes, her dark hair pulled up in a tight bun.   
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."  
  
***  
  
_For the rest of his life he would be able to remember the exact second when he saw her for the first time, running to that stool to try that ratty old hat on. And he would always remember that feeling when she was placed in his house, that feeling of premonition and happiness...  
_  
They had been herded into a small chamber. They were all in closer proximity to each other than most would have preferred, but by now, they were all too nervous to care.   
  
"How do they sort us?"  
  
"I heard we had to wrestle a troll."  
  
"No, you slay a dragon."  
  
"You're both wrong, you cast spells."  
  
James looked to his right and saw Lily. What little color had been in her face originally had now drained out completely.   
  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Little."   
  
Remus also looked as though he anticipated facing doom. When Lily grabbed his hand for support, he held onto it tightly. James wasn't exactly sure if he did it for her benefit or his.   
  
Sirius, on the other hand, looked cool, calm, and collected. He made James sick.   
  
Professor McGonagall reentered the room. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep on your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as possible."  
  
The students tried their best to smooth out wrinkles in their robes and straighten their hair. Professor McGonagall sighed.  
  
"Well, come along then. In a line."  
  
James stood with Sirius in front of him and Remus behind him. Lily had finally managed to let go of Remus' hand, and actually looked composed. She stood behind Peter and was whispering something to an auburn-haired girl, one of the girls he had seen with her earlier.   
  
Professor McGonagall led them across the entrance hall and to the huge double doors the hid the Great Hall. When the doors swung open, they all gasped.  
  
The hall was huge. Four long tables ran the length of it, each set with plates and goblets of gold. At the end of the hall, their was a set of stone steps that led up to a landing, where there was another table, apparently for teachers. Professor McGonagall led the aisle and up the stairs.  
  
The first-years now stood in a group in front of the school. They watched as the professor carefully placed a four-legged stool in front of them. She then placed a shabby-looking wizard's hat on top of it. And, low and behold, it started signing. About each of the houses.   
  
Lily obviously wasn't impressed.   
  
"Why couldn't they just have everyone read iHogwarts, a History?/i" she whispered. "Then we wouldn't have to listen to all this."  
  
After the hat finished singing, Professor McGonagall, who was now holding a scroll of parchment, said, "Please come forward to try on the Sorting Hat when I call your name."  
  
"I still think we should have to fight a lion," someone from the crowd whispered.   
  
"Adams, Arwen!"  
  
A girl with black hair that seemed to wave and curl at the same time stepped forward, sat down, and placed the hat on her head. She was one of the girls Lily had been with earlier.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. Cheers went up from the table on the far left.  
  
'Averwater, Aria' became the first Ravenclaw, Sirius went to Gryffindor. 'Blaine, Elizabeth' was Slytherin's first new addition. James stopped paying attention until:  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily raced forward, apparently completely cured of her earlier case of the jitters, and took her place on the stool. After only a second: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She sat down next to Sirius, who must have said something funny, because she immediately started laughing. After 'Leighthold, Constance' became a Hufflepuff, Remus' name was called.   
  
It paused for almost a minute. But finally it called: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Minutes later, after the nervous-looking girl James had seen Lily with earlier ('Owens, Ellie') became a Hufflepuff, Peter was also announced as a Gryffindor. He looked relieved. Then-  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
He stepped forward and took his place on the stool. He placed the hat on his head. It started whispering in his ear.  
  
Interesting, interesting. So brave, so smart. You could be great one day. So much like your parents. So, that makes you a GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James was slightly shocked by the reference to his parents, but was none the less excited to be in the same house as all his friends. He tried to look excited and ran to the table.   
  
The Sorting continued. 'Winter, Daphne,' Lily's auburn-haired friend was made Gryffindor. A confident-looking Asian girl ('Yang, Rebecca') was placed in Ravenclaw. After 'Zymon, Adela' was sorted into Hufflepuff, everyone in the Hall applauded.   
  
A silver-haired wizard at the teacher's table stood up. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts," he said. "I welcome back all our returning students and would like to personally welcome all our first-years. Before we eat, I would like to caution everyone from going too close to the newly-planted Whomping Willow. Also, everyone is reminded that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits and no magic is allowed in the hallways between classes. Thank you. Now, let's eat!"  
  
As Dumbledore sat down, hundreds of plates appeared on the long tables. Meats, cheeses, vegetables, and bread, it seemed as though every food imaginable was there. James helped himself to some carrots.   
  
"Better than that yogurt of yours, eh, Lily?" Sirius joked as he placed roast chicken on his plate.  
  
"Better than all that candy, I'd say," she replied. "Now stop hogging all the chicken."  
  
James looked up at the teachers table. He scanned the table until he saw a dark-haired man, who, unless James were imagining things, was staring at him.   
  
The teacher looked away when James saw him. James shook his head and told himself that it was only his imagination. But when the annoying prefect from the train, who, unluckily, seemed to be a Gryffindor, walked past him, he tugged his robe sleeve.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded irately.   
  
"Who is that professor, the one four seats down from Dumbledore, on our side?" James asked.  
  
The prefect looked up at the teachers' table. "Oh," he said. "That's Professor Cartwright. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Bid mad."  
  
"Mad?"  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, he's absolutely brilliant, but no one really knows why he's here."  
  
"What do you mean?'  
  
The prefect lowered his voice leaned in a little closer to James. "Well, right after he graduated Hogwarts, he went abroad and did all this research. It's brilliant, all been published. He could live a very comfortable lifestyle just on the royalties, if he really didn't want to do field work anymore. But he's working here. Been here eight years or so, I think. Something must have happened to him. But nobody knows what. Except maybe Dumbledore."  
  
He resumed his normal stiff posture and walked off.   
  
The hours passed, with everyone laughing and eating their fill. Eventually the teachers stood up and left, and the prefects began to herd their houses back to the dormitories. However, James saw Lily run off in the direction of the Slytherin table.  
  
He walked out of the Great Hall with Remus, Sirius and Peter. Lily was walking in front of them, talking to someone none of them recognized.   
  
"Hey, Lils, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Sirius asked as he stepped beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. He suddenly stopped walking.   
  
James, Remus, and Peter stopped to see what was going on. Standing next to Lily was a tall boy, almost as tall as James. His hair was dark and greasy, and slightly too long for a boy. His skin was sallow and his eyes were dark.   
  
"I believe I've already had the pleasure, Mr. Black," the boys said coldly, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Get lost, Snape," Sirius retorted. "Come on, Lily."  
  
He had the advantage of being larger and stronger than Lily, and he was able to yank her forward without her resisting. Remus, James, and Peter hurried after him.  
  
"Have you lost your mind, Lily?" Sirius hissed at Lily. "Do you know who that was?"  
  
"Severus Snape," she replied. "And I can't believe you did that. He's very polite. He showed me how to get onto the platform this morning. Of course, I think it upset his father, although I don't see why-"  
  
"It's because his father's involved with the Dark Arts. Like Lucius'. He doesn't want Muggles at Hogwarts either, and if you needed help finding the platform, that made it pretty clear to him that you're someone he doesn't want at the school."  
  
Lily looked mildly surprised, but replied calmly: "I was talking to Severus, not his father. He shouldn't be held accountable for his father's behavior. And since when are you such an authority on dark wizards?"  
  
"Never you mind, Lily Marie."  
  
"My middle name is Rose, for your information, and by the way, now _you're _the one who sounds like someone's parent."  
  
The prefect led them up and down several staircases and down several corridors before the arrived at Gryffindor Tower. Sirius kept his hand on Lily's shoulder the entire time, guiding her, as though he were afraid another member of Slytherin House were about pounce on her. Neither he nor she looked very happy.   
  
They stopped in front of a portrait of a slightly overweight woman dressed in pink. The prefect turned to them.  
  
"The password's 'Ora nobis pacem,'" he said. "Don't forget it."  
  
*****  
AN: Yeah, I know, James' reaction to Lily is a bit unrealistic. I'm just trying to use it as foreshadowing.   
  
  



End file.
